


Et Merde

by La_Mamarazzi



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 03:26:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1289431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Mamarazzi/pseuds/La_Mamarazzi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lors de la soirée anniversaire de Lambo au manoir Vongola, Gokudera paie cher sa petite escapade sur le toit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Et Merde

**Author's Note:**

> Que de nostalgie ! Ma première fanfiction à Lemon. Le résultat était tellement désolant qu'un an après j'ai retravaillé le texte pour en faire une version deux que voici. C'est pas un chef d'oeuvre mais il faut bien commencer !

**Et Merde !**

Il était quatre heures du matin. La chambre était imprégnée de l'odeur du tabac et de celle, plus légère et sucrée, de l'eau de Cologne. Allongé sur son lit, la tête reposant contre ses bras qu'il avait croisés derrière la tête, Gokuder regardait fixement le plafond. Il changea de position et s'installa sur son flanc, face à la fenêtre, en prenant bien soin de ne pas faire le moindre bruit. Il fixait intensément les étoiles, comme pour y trouver les réponses à ses questions. Cependant, les astres restaient muets et brillaient froidement, presque avec suffisance. Il alluma une cigarette, peut-être sa dernière.

Comment les choses en étaient-elles arrivées là ? Ce n'était pas la première fois que sa vie était en danger, après tout il était le bras droit du dixième Vongola, mais là, la situation dépassait clairement ses compétences. Lui, le prince des intellos, le roi des théories compliquées, pourquoi était-il incapable de trouver un plan pour s'en sortir ?

\- Merde ! Merde ! Et merde ! chuchota-t-il en se recroquevillant sur lui-même, la tête entre les mains.

Il s'en mordit les doigts lorsque le corps étendu à ses côtés se mit à remuer. Il se raidit de crainte, le cœur battant à tout rompre, mais le brun endormi ne se réveilla pas. Les nerfs à vif, Hayato, se leva du lit, enfila un boxer à la hâte et sortit sur le balcon pour fumer une deuxième cigarette. Il venait de se souvenir que son « amant » les avait en horreur. Le tabac, pourtant, était une des rares choses qui réussissaient à le calmer. Il tira une nouvelle latte qu'il souffla avec lenteur en s'exhortant mentalement à se ressaisir. Il avait désormais vingt ans, il ne pouvait plus se contenter de fuir. Il devait être un homme fort, digne de servir son Juudaime.

Il se redressa et retourna à l'intérieur pour prendre une douche, histoire de se remettre les idées en place. Avant de sortir de la chambre, il jeta un dernier regard au corps nu et paisiblement endormi de son amant. Il se sentit fondre en voyant l'expression innocente et douce qu'il affichait dans son sommeil. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de craquer, il avait pris sa décision.

L'eau chaude qui coulait le long de son corps détendit tous ses muscles. Hayato regagnait peu à peu sa lucidité. Il commença à retracer les événements de la soirée.

C'était l'anniversaire de Lam… de la stupide vache et ils étaient tous rassemblés pour le célébrer comme il se devait. Même Dino était là. Ce n'était pas comme si Gokudera avait particulièrement envie de fêter ça mais il était prêt à tout si ça pouvait faire plaisir au Juudaime…

Tout se passait normalement, si tant est qu'il puisse se passer quelque chose de normal chez les Vongola… Cependant, il s'estimait heureux. Il avait déjà échappé au pire : Reborn dans un accès de bonté avait convaincu Bianchi de ne pas s'occuper du gâteau, la Varia avait raté son avion, l'extrême abruti venait juste de rentrer de mission et s'était endormi sur l'épaule de Yamamoto, les immobilisant tous les deux pour la soirée, le carnivore dégénéré ne s'était pas pointé et l'autre psychopathe d'illusionniste était toujours enfermé dans la prison Vendicare. Non, vraiment, pour une fois, tout allait pour le mieux. Enfin presque, car au moment de souffler les bougies les catastrophes s'enchaînèrent...

\- Lambo-san va tout manger, damonne~ Parce que c'est son anniversaire ! s'écria-t-il, les yeux luisant de bonheur avant de souffler sur l'énorme gâteau.

\- BONSOIIIIR TOUT LE MONDE ! s'exclama Lussuria qui sortit de la pâtisserie en prenant une pose qui se voulait sexy.

L'assistance se glaça d'effroi face à la vision du boxeur vêtu seulement d'un string léopard et d'un nœud papillon. Heureusement pour eux, les Vongola n'eurent pas vraiment le temps de réaliser ce qui se passait car le gay exubérant se fit voler la vedette par un être plus bruyant encore :

\- VOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIII ! brailla Superbi Squalo en faisant une entrée fracassante – pour le plus grand malheur de la fenêtre. Yamamoto, j'espère que tu ne négliges pas ton entraînement !

\- Haha ! Bien sûr que non, Squalo-san ! fit-il en souriant bêtement comme à son habitude.

\- Vooi ! Amène-toi ! hurla l'Empereur des Épées en le prenant par le bras pour l'entraîner dehors.

La disparition de l'épéiste brun mit Gokudera hors de lui. Pour qui se prenait le chevelu pour se l'accaparer ? Il s'alluma une cigarette pour tenter d'atténuer la drôle de sensation qui lui brûlait la poitrine. Smoking Bomb passa la main dans ses cheveux. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence, il était jaloux. Son béguin pour Yamamoto n'était un secret pour personne, le baseballeur excepté, mais il était trop fier pour lui faire sa déclaration.

Tous les autres Varia étaient arrivés et l'ambiance se détériorait plus vite que les cours de la Bourse mondiale : Ryohei enfin réveillé commença à boire, À l'EXTRÊME, comme à son habitude.

\- Onii-san, lâche cette bouteille, s'il-te-plait ! implorait Tsuna face au boxeur complètement ivre et incontrôlable.

\- UN HOMME TERMINE TOUJOURS CE QU'IL A COMMENCÉ ! hurla-t-il en vidant la bouteille d'une traite avant de s'endormir à même le sol.

Les hommes de Dino approuvèrent et imitèrent le Gardien du Soleil.

\- Les gars ! Arrêtez de boire comme des trous ! s'emporta le Bucking Horse.

\- Salut, mon mignon… glissa Lussuria à l'oreille du blond tout en lui palpant le derrière.

\- Ushishishi ! Laisse-moi couper le gâteau, petit… proposa Belphegor avec un sourire franchement inquiétant.

\- Ce-ce gâteau est à Lambo-san ! bégaya le Gardien de la Foudre en tremblant !

\- Hey toi, affronte-moi encore une fois ! lança Levi au pauvre gosse de douze ans.

Ce dernier flippait déjà à mort mais la face du manieur de parapluie tout près de la sienne l'acheva.

\- Oh la vache ! Je… dois… résister… ! s'écria-t-il, la morve au nez avant d'éclater en sanglot.

Il sortit le bazooka des dix ans de sa chevelure, l'utilisa sur son propre corps et disparut dans un nuage de fumée rose. Son lui des dix ans apparut, avec son flegme habituel…

\- Allons bon ! soupira-t-il, les mains dans les poches.

\- ROMEO ! hurla Bianchi avant de le poursuivre, armée de son Poison Cooking.

\- Je me souviens de toi ! Bats-toi contre moi ! s'enflamma Levi.

\- C'est ma cible ! protesta le Scorpion Venimeux en lui envoyant une part de quatre-quarts dans la figure.

Et Lambo prit ses jambes à son cou tandis que les deux autres se battaient pour avoir sa peau.

\- Laissez passer !

Lambo fut bousculé et dépassé par un Cavallone qui semblait avoir le feu aux fesses… à moins que ce ne fût Lussuria juste derrière lui. Dans sa fuite, il renversa le gâteau, et une fraise vint tâcher la chemise immaculée de Xanxus…

\- Je vais tous vous descendre, bande de déchets ! menaça-t-il, hors de lui et flingues en mains.

\- Iiiiiik ! Du calme, Xanxus ! C'est qu'une toute petite tâche, ça se nettoie facilement… tenta de l'apaiser Tsuna, en vain…

Reborn, quant à lui, sirotait tranquillement un café serré.

En temps normal, Gokudera se serait jeté dans la mêlée en hurlant après tout le monde tout en tentant de protéger le Dixième, mais là, il était vraiment à bout. Il se glissa par la fenêtre, enfin, ce qu'il en restait, et grimpa sur le toit pour fumer une cigarette. C'était l'endroit idéal pour être seul et tenir à l'œil l'accro du baseball. Au passage, il rafla quelques bouteilles d'alcool, il en aurait bien besoin…

Las et fatigué, il découvrit que ce côté du toit était déjà occupé par le manieur de tonfas qui somnolait. Il retourna sur ses pas pour se trouver un endroit tranquille, il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à se faire mordre à mort.

\- Tu peux rester là, si tu partages, lança Hibari d'une voix égale.

Face au manque de réaction de son interlocuteur, il précisa :

\- Si tu refuses, je te mordrai à mort.

En temps normal, Gokudera aurait étouffé un juron et donné une de ses bouteilles avant de s'assoir le plus loin possible de son homologue du Nuage. Seulement, ses nerfs rudement malmenés par son travail de bras-droit, son amour à sens unique et l'arrivée de la Varia l'avaient rendu incroyablement téméraire.

\- Hors de question, répliqua le Gardien de la Tempête d'un ton sans appel, Ryohei m'a dit que tu ne tenais pas l'alcool.

\- Tch ! Je vais te….

\- Et n'essaie pas de me menacer, il m'a décrit en détail l'état dans lequel tu t'es trouvé la première fois que vous avez bu ensemble. C'était une histoire très intéressante qui plairait certainement à Mukuro… coupa l'argenté avec un sourire de vainqueur.

\- C'est bon… pour cette fois, lâcha le brun avant de refermer les paupières.

Ils avaient passé le reste de la soirée sans dire un mot. Gokudera sirotait tranquillement son Messorio di Toscana entre deux cigarettes tout en gardant à l'œil Yamamoto qui s'entraînait avec Squalo dans la cour intérieure tandis qu'Hibari fixait le ciel en caressant distraitement Hibird. Puis, à mesure que le temps passait, les ravages engendrés par la méthode d'entraînement de l'argenté brailleur, tout comme ceux de l'alcool, se firent lourdement sentir. Les deux épéistes furent priés d'aller s'exercer à l'extérieur du manoir par un Tsuna en mode hyper, chose qu'ils ne se firent pas dire deux fois.

De frustration et de dépit, Smoking Bomb avala d'une traite le fond de sa dernière bouteille et jeta un regard vitreux à son compagnon d'infortune. Pour la première fois en six ans, il remarqua la finesse et la beauté des traits du maniaque de Namimori. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, embarrassé, et continua son exploration visuelle du coin de l'œil. Il réalisa qu'il avait excédé sa limite quand il commença à penser à Hibari sans ses vêtements.

C'est ce moment précis que choisit le brun pour desserrer sa cravate et déboutonner sa chemise, découvrant son torse pâle, sous le regard médusé du pauvre Gokudera.

\- La chaleur, précisa le Gardien du Nuage en répondant à l'interrogation muette du fumeur.

Lui aussi avait chaud. Le manieur de tonfa avait éveillé son désir et l'envie de le déshabiller pour prendre lentement possession de son corps se fit de plus en plus pressante. Mais il devait rester de marbre. Plutôt mourir que d'avouer que le maniaque de Namimori lui faisait de l'effet. Sans compter qu'il n'était pas fan de SM et que les punitions d'Hibari n'avaient absolument rien de bandant.

Il détourna la tête dans l'espoir de chasser toutes les images qui naissaient, malgré lui, dans son esprit embrumé, à savoir : lui se délectant de la peau du brun et le faisant gémir sous ses caresses. La seule pensée d'un Hibari se laissant aller au plaisir le mettait dans tous ses états. Après tout, que risquait-il à tenter sa chance ? Personne ne viendrait les déranger avec l'agitation qui régnait au manoir. Et puis, grâce à l'anecdote de Ryohei, il était certain de ne pas être mordu à mort, au moins pour un temps…

Cédant à ses pulsions, Gokudera se jeta sur le brun et l'immobilisa au sol. Il enfourcha le Gardien du Nuage et agrippa fermement ses poignets pour l'empêcher de se débattre, chose étonnante sachant que le corps-à-corps n'était pas sa spécialité.

\- À quoi tu joues, herbivore ?

Gokudera fixa un moment le visage impassible de son vis-à-vis puis, pris d'une envie soudaine, il l'embrassa. Ses lèvres étreignirent avec douceur celles du brun, comme une caresse, contrastant avec la violence de son assaut. Hibari ne le repoussa pas, au contraire. Répondant à l'invitation de l'argenté, la langue du Gardien du Nuage alla chercher celle de son partenaire. L'échange devint plus intense. Le brun imposa rapidement son rythme, il lui mordillait les lèvres et la langue, multipliant l'excitation de l'argenté qui lâcha prise. Une main remonta le long de son flanc et se referma avec force sur sa chemise au niveau de la taille tandis qu'une autre agrippait sa nuque. Hibari mit fin au baiser et plaqua Gokudera sur le ventre.

\- Je vais te mordre à mort, lui susurra-t-il avant glisser sa langue sur son lobe d'oreille.

Le cerveau de Gokudera fuit quelque par au niveau de son bas-ventre. À ce moment là, il savait qu'il avait perdu. Hibari lui ôta sa cravate et lui attacha les mains derrière le dos.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, enfoiré ? s'indigna l'argenté tout en se débattant.

\- Je m'assure que tu ne fuis pas, herbivore. Je ne me suis pas donné tout ce mal pour rien.

\- De quoi tu… aah !

La langue d'Hibari passa sur sa nuque, la zone la plus sensible de son anatomie.

\- Intéressant, glissa Hibari avec une lueur sadique dans le regard avant de mordiller la zone érogène.

\- Aah ! Arrête ! Je t'en supplie ! implora le manieur d'explosifs, des larmes de plaisir perlant aux coins des yeux.

Le Gardien du Nuage martyrisa sa nuque et son cou tout en se débarrassant de sa chemise pour pouvoir le torturer plus librement. Ses mains explorèrent le torse dénudé et s'arrêtèrent sur les tétons qu'il pinça et caressa longuement tout en continuant de mordre le cou, puis les épaules de son captif. Gokudera, rendu plus sensible par l'alcool, était incapable de retenir l'expression de son plaisir. Les cris lascifs qu'il poussait mettaient à mal la patience du manieur de tonfas, aggravant son érection déjà bien avancée.

Hibari délaissa le torse de l'argenté pour déboucler sa ceinture et lui enlever son pantalon. Ses doigts effleurèrent le sexe tendu à travers le sous vêtement et remontèrent le long de son entrée. Gokudera, se cambra en tremblant de désir. Il n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur son corps et il détestait ça. Il entendit Hibari déboucler sa ceinture et sentit deux mains caresser ses cuisses avant de se faire tracter vers l'arrière. Le brun pressa son érection contre son entrée sans passer aux choses sérieuses. Qu'attendait-t-il pour lui enlever ses sous-vêtements et le baiser ?

\- Je veux t'entendre me supplier de te prendre, Gokudera Hayato, murmura-t-il à l'oreille de son partenaire, comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées.

\- Tch ! Va te faire foutre ! aboya l'argenté.

Un sourire amusé fendit le visage de l'ex-chef du comité de discipline de Namimori. Il se débarrassa de leurs deux sous-vêtements et commença à palper les fesses du fumeur, puis à effleurer sa virilité gorgée de désir. Un doigt s'insinua en lui, puis un second qui vint frôler sa prostate avant de sortir rapidement, trop rapidement.

\- Mmh ! Vite, j'en peux plus ! souffla Gokudera en tentant de cacher son visage coloré par la honte et l'excitation.

\- Pardon ? Je n'ai pas entendu, herbivore…

\- Pénètre-moi, murmurra-t-il en rougissant de plus belle.

\- Parle plus fort.

\- PRENDS-MOI, BORDEL ! explosa le Gardien de la Tempête qui crut mourir de honte.

\- Indécent… Gokudera Hayato, où est passée ta fierté ? le provoqua une nouvelle fois le brun.

\- La ferme !

Hibari mordilla à nouveau sa nuque, manquant de faire jouir Gokudera avant la pénétration. N'y tenant plus, il retourna son partenaire sur le dos, conscient qu'il ne tiendrait pas face à la violence de ses assauts avec les mains attachées. Il balança au loin les chaussures et le pantalon de l'argenté avant de lui écarter brusquement les cuisses pour atteindre son entrée. Heureusement pour ce dernier qu'il ne s'agissait pas de sa première fois : Hibari allait et venait violemment en lui. Ce qui ne déplaisait pourtant pas à son partenaire. La fougue du brun l'excitait avec une force qui l'étonnait lui-même et lui procurait un plaisir sans borne. Ses cris tirèrent dans les aiguës sous les habiles coups de hanches du Gardien du Nuage.

\- Hibari ! Hibari !

\- Kyoya.

\- Aah ! Kyoya ! C'est trop bon !

Gokudera atteignit l'orgasme quelques minutes plus tard en criant le nom de son amant qui ne mit pas longtemps à jouir à son tour. Puis, toujours affamé du corps de l'autre, ils remirent ça un nombre incalculable de fois dans la chambre du fumeur.

 

Gokudera referma le robinet de la douche en jetant un œil embarrassé aux marques rouges qui entouraient ses poignets. Tout était à nouveau clair dans sa tête. Il s'était égaré, tout simplement, et s'était laissé aller à ses bas-instincts sous l'emprise de l'alcool. Il devait dire à Hibari qu'il ne voulait pas continuer sa relation avec lui, qu'elle soit sérieuse ou purement physique, qu'il en aimait un autre et n'était pas du genre à papillonner.

Et puis, aussi bon qu'il soit au pieu, le Gardien du Nuage n'en était pas moins froid à en faire frissonner un glaçon. Il était trop indépendant, trop énigmatique, trop solitaire et imprévisible. Ils étaient incompatibles, c'était un fait. Seulement, Hibari n'était pas le genre de personne qu'on pouvait larguer sans séquelle. La seule solution était le repli stratégique, en clair : la fuite.

Un bruit de pas le tira de sa réflexion et il vit avec une horreur teintée d'excitation son amant qui se tenait en yukata – entrouvert de manière ostentatoire – dans l'embrasure de la porte. Ce dernier croisa les bras tout en fixant avec gourmandise les gouttes d'eau qui dégoulinaient de la chevelure argentée.

Le Gardien du Nuage avait eu raison d'être patient, Hayato s'était montré à la hauteur de ses espérances. Mais quel casse-tête ça avait été de le mettre dans son lit ! Il avait d'abord fallu le décoller de Sawada et, après ça, l'herbivore était tombé amoureux de l'épéiste ! Pourquoi ne le regardait-il jamais ? Acculé, il n'avait eu d'autre choix que de monter un plan tordu avec la Varia pour qu'ils détournent l'attention de tout le monde. Le plus dur avait été de convaincre Squalo pour qu'il écarte Yamamoto de sa route. Heureusement qu'il avait mis la main sur une photo compromettante pour le faire chanter. Non, maintenant qu'il avait l'herbivore sous la main il ne le laisserait certainement pas filer !

\- Je… euh… je reviens ! balbutia l'argenté en rougissant.

Mais le Gardien du Nuage lui barra la route.

\- Tu fuis, Hayato ? prononça-t-il, affligé, tout en s'avançant d'un pas. Tu penses que je vais te laisser t'échapper ?

Tout en parlant, il avançait, et plus il avançait, plus l'autre reculait, tant et si bien que le Gardien de la Tempête fut rapidement coincé entre un Kyoya impassible et un mur qu'il aurait aimé faire exploser pour fuir. Hibari prit le menton de son vis-à-vis entre son pouce et son index pour l'obliger à lever la tête et commença à lécher les gouttes d'eau du cou de Gokudera.

\- Tu m'appartiens, maintenant, reprit-il.

Puis, s'approchant de son oreille, il lui chuchota d'une voix suave :

\- Si tu me résistes, je te mordrai à mort.

Gokudera était partagé entre la peur et le désir qui le gagnait. Il ne pouvait visiblement plus fuir. Il allait devenir la marionnette de Hibari, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier se lasse de lui. Hibari continua ses coups de langue puis commença à dévorer son torse. L'argenté avait de plus en plus de mal à réfléchir. Cette fois encore, tout son sang quitta son cerveau, pour se concentrer un peu plus bas.


End file.
